


Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Ultimate Super Hero Taisen

by Faridizzat



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, 動物戦隊ジュウオウジャー | Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faridizzat/pseuds/Faridizzat
Summary: Monsters were attacking the city. Many types of monster were appearing to destroy the earth.Many heroes appeared to protect the city.Super Sentai and Kamen Rider were joining force to defeat the enemies.This was a year after the event of Chou Super Hero Taisen.





	1. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many group consisting of defeated monster came and attacked the city from all of the world. All heroes from other world were in big crisis to save the earth.

It was a normal day at Japan. Everyone was happy and doing their own business. Many people were enjoying their time without knowing what will happened to them later on the same day.

The day was good. Then, few monster came and attacked the city and destroyed some building and scared the civilian like most monster in superheroes movies do to show that they were evil.

"AH!" said a girl when a part of a destroyed building was about to fall on her. She then was saved when Kamen Rider Ex-Aid kick it and destroyed it.

"You are okay?" Said Kamen Rider Ex-Aid.

"Yeah!" the girl said while running to his mother.

Ex-Aid then attacked the monster. "Bugster?" Ex-Aid when he saw some monster that he had seen before.

Kamen Rider Brave and Snipe came to help him. "You can't defeated this monster?" said Snipe who was fighting some weak monster.

"We must destroy all of it." Brave said while slashing the enemy.

MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE

TADDLE CRITICAL STRIKE

BANG BANG CRITICAL STRIKE

The three riders kicks their enemy to kill them.

* * *

Meanwhile.....

Kairi, Tooma and Umika was cleaning their shop.

"Today job was easy." Umika said.

"It is because that Gangler was weak." Kairi said.

"If we can get the collection easily it will be good." Tooma said.

Then, they heard some noise outside. They go check and saw a letter in front of their shop. They take it and open it to read it.

The letter was a challenge for them to find the most precious item in the world that can be found in other world with a switch.

"What should we do?" Umika asked.

"It is not a part of Lupin Collection." Tooma said.

"But isn't it is interesting?" Kairi said while turned on the switch. Then, a portal appeared in front of them.

"Should we go?" Umika said.

"Let's go!" Kairi said and jump into the portal. "Wait!" said Umika before she and Tooma followed him.

Then, the global police arrived.

"This is the portal that we detected." Keiichiro said.

"That look dangerous." Sakuya said.

"We must be careful." Tsukasa said.

Then, a strong wind came and pull them into the portal.

* * *

Zyuland was attacked by a monster named Destroga. 

Four Zyuman came to stop him.

"Stop!" Sela said.

"Let's go!" Leo said.

"You were going to far." Leo said.

SHARK

LION

ELEPHANT

TIGER

"Honno Kakusei!" said four of them.

They transform into their Zyuohger form.

ARAUMI NO OJA, ZYUOH SHARK

SAVANNAH NO OJA, ZYUOH LION

SHINRIN NO OJA, ZYUOH ELEPHANT

SETSUGEN NO OJA, ZYUOH TIGER 

The four Zyuohger attacked Destroga.

"This was nothing." said Destroga while attacking them.

"He was strong." Zyuoh Elephant said.

"We must defeat him!" Zyuoh Tiger said.

"Die!" Destroga said while summoning lighting from sky and struck the four Zyuohger unconscious.

Destroga then open a portal to go to other world with he noticing that the Zyuohger also dragged into it.

* * *

Ex-Aid and his friend was defeated by another group of monster and turns back.

"We won't lose." Emu said.

"Yeah." Hiiro said.

"You will lose." Taiga said.

The monster didn't care about them and start attacking. 

Then, something shot the monster from above.

It was Shishi Voyager.

"YOSSHA LUCKY!" said Shishi Red.

"Lucky." Emu said happy that Lucky was there.

"I am here to help." Shishi Red said.

Shishi Red takes them to Seito University Hospital.


	2. The Heroes Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes from another world was gathered.  
> Can they work together to defeat the enemy?

Seito University Hospital.....

"Emu are you okay?" Poppy asked him.

"I'm fine." Emu said.

"I guess I'm done here." Taiga said and leaves.

"Luckily I'm here." Lucky said.

"Thank You." Emu said.

"I am glad you come." Hiiro said.

Lucky about to leave when suddenly he turned back and asked "Do you know what is happening?" Lucky asked wanting to know what is happening in the world.

"I don't know." Emu said.

"Well, I had been fighting them for days in my world. Then we were sucked into this world." Lucky said.

Then, Haima came and said "Open the news!"

Emu opened the TV and they watching a news about monsters attacking in two different town. The town were badly damaged by the monsters and people were running scared of the monsters.

"Let's go!" Emu said.

Emu and Lucky went to the attacked town while Hiiro and Poppy went to another.

* * *

 

Sento, Ryuga and Misora saw a portal in front of Nascita.

"What is that?" Misora asked Sento.

"This is weird." Sento said.

"Maybe we should go?" Ryuga suggested.

"It is dangerous." Sento said.

Then, three of them were sucked into it to another world.

* * *

Kamen Rider Brave and Kamen Rider Poppy were fighting with a group of monster general.

"They were as strong as expected" Brave said while taking out his Gashat Gear Dual Beta.

"Do it!" Poppy said.

"Skill Level 50!" Brave said while set the gashat into Taddle Fantasy mode and insert it into his Gamer Driver and pulling the lever.

TADDLE MEGURU

RPG

TADDLE FANTASY

Fantasy Gamer appeared and fused with Brave's armor and Brave become Kamen Rider Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50.

TADDLE CRITICAL SLASH

Brave slashed all the monsters and the monsters dead and exploded. Brave and Poppy takeling out their gashat from their driver.

"Hiiro san!" Amu said when she and her zyuman friends saw Hiiro.

"Amu!" Poppy said and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Hiiro asked.

"We are sucked here by a mysterious portal." Amu said.

"Who are they?" Leo whispered to Amu's ear.

"They are the one who helped me during Xevious attack.!" Amu whisper back.

"Are they your friend?" Poppy asked.

"Yup! That is Leo, Sela and Tusk." Amu said while pointing at her friend while saying their names.

"Nice to meet you." Sela said.

"Hi!" Tusk said.

"I'm Leo!" Leo trying to introduce himself.

* * *

Meanwhile.....

Ex-Aid and Shishi Red were beaten by the monster. Ex-Aid take out a gashat and press it while Shishi Red take out a kyutama and put it on his Seiza Blaster.

MAXIMUM MIGHTY X

HIKARI KYUTAMA: TAIYOU MODE

Ex-Aid put the gashat into his driver and pull the lever while Shishi Red shot on the ground.

Ex-Aid armor appeared on the sky. Ex-Aid push the button.

MAXIMUM POWER X

The armor fall on him and become his armor.

"Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99"

"Shining Star! Taiyou Shishi Red!"

Ex-Aid and Taiyou Shishi Red were attacking the group of monster and defeat them before they explode.

"We are done!" Ex-Aid said before he and Taiyou Shishi Red were attacked by another monster and their transformation were cancelled.

"Who are you?" Lucky asked.

The monster revealed himself. "Destroga".

"What?" Emu said.

Then, a kid came and protect them.

"Stop!" said that kid whose name is Kotaro.

"It is dangerous!" Emu said.

"Kotaro" Lucky said.

KOGUMA KYUTAMA

SAY THE CHANGE

"Star Change!" Kotaro said and he because Koguma SkyBlue.

"Big Star, Koguma SkyBlue."

 "What a kid can do?" Destroga said looking down at Koguma SkyBlue. Koguma SkyBlue managed to give Destroga few beating because Destroga look down on him because of his size.

"Have a taste and my power." Koguma SkyBlue said.

GALAXY

Koguma Skyblue shot him.

Destroga was shot but nothing happened.

"What?" Koguma SkyBlue said.

"I admit I am looking down at you earlier. You are better than I expected." Destroga said. He then shot Koguma SkyBlue that make his transformation cancelled.

"That hurt." Kotaro said.

"Kotaro." Lucky said.

Destroga then was shot by something. It were Build Hawk Gatling and Cross-Z Charge who were arrived.

"Let's go!" Misora said while helping them run away.

"Let's go too." Build said.

"We are not gonna fight him?" Cross-Z charge said.

"We are just trying to save some civillian and the other rider." Build said and flew away with Cross-Z Charge grabbed at his leg.

"Well, that thing is not here." Destroga said while left.

Seito University Hospital.....

All the guest from other world told them about what happened to them.

"Where are these people come from?" Haima said when he just arrived when he saw the room full of people.

"There are from other world taken by the mysterious portal." Hiiro said.


	3. Dragon Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blue Crystal was the reason the monster were attacking the town.  
> What is the Dragon Crystal?  
> Is it a powerful crystal?
> 
> The secret of Dragon Crystal is revealed.

Destroga was having a secret meeting with a man.

"Thanks for give me power to summon monster." Destroga said.

"It just a piece of cake. Just remember to find the Dragon Crystal" that man said.

"No problem." Destroga said while that man left while holding his briefcase with letter X.

That man just smile.

* * *

 

Meanwhile.....

The Lupinranger were on their missions. They were in a forest to find it after went to many places.

"We were looking everywhere but not even a sign of it." Umika said.

"I think the thing must be hidden somewhere." Kairi said.

Then, Umika found a small statue.

"So cute!" She said and touch it. The statue glow a bit.

"I think we found it." Tooma said.

"So the thing must be in the statue." Kairi said.

Then, they were attacked by a group of monster led by a monster named Kameha, a turtle like monster.

"That is ours!" Kameha said while pointing at the statue.

"Why you want it?" Kairi asked.

"Since you will die so I will tell you. It contains the most powerful thing, the Dragon Crystal. It has power to grant any wish and power to the person who has it." Kameha said while laughing.

"Then, we cannot give it to you." Tooma said.

"Attack!" Kameha said.

The monsters attacked them.

"Let's do it!" Kairi said while taking out his VS Changer.

RED

BLUE

YELLOW

MASQUERADE

"Kaitou Change!" three of them said.

LUPINRANGER

Kairi became Lupin Red

Tooma became Lupin Blue

Umika became Lupin Yellow.

"Lupin Red"

"Lupin Blue"

"Lupin Yellow"

"Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger!" all of them said while posing.

"Are you done?" Kameha asked while drinking a cup of tea.

"Yup!" Lupin Red said while shot him.

Lupin Red was fighting Kameha while LupinBlue and Lupin Yellow were fighting with other monsters.

"You know? my master, Destroga-sama sent you the request to help him find it because it is hard to find and hiddne in this world." Kameha said while shooting Lupin Red.

The Patranger who were nearby heard the explosion from the fighting. They were quickly go to the forest and saw the Lupinranger were fighting the monsters.

"The police!" Lupin Yellow said.

"They are here?" Lupin Red said.

"Turtle Blast!" Kameha said while shot them with a powerful blast.

The Patranger take out their VS Changer.

ICHIGOU

NIGOU

SANGOU

PATRISE

"Keisatsu Change!" the Patranger said.

PATRANGER

Keiichirou became Patren Ichigou

Sakuya became Patren Nigou

Tsukasa became Patren Sangou

"Patren Ichigou"

"Patren Nigou"

"Patren Sangou"

"Keisatsu Sentai Patranger."

Patren Ichigou helped Lupin Red fighting Kameha.

"I am still hate you. I am just fighting the bigger threat." Patren Ichigou said.

Both of them shot Kameha.

"Damn!" said Kameha.

The other members were also helpig when the other monsters were defeated.

All of them shot Kameha together.

"All hail Destroga-sama." Kameha said before he die and exploded.

The Patranger point their gun to Lupinranger.

"What they want?" Patren Sangou asked.

"That!" Lupin Yellow said while pointing at the statue.

"It has incredible power that can grant wish." Lupin Blue said while explaining what he knows.

Lupin Red tried to take it but the statue is stuck on the ground.

"It's stuck!" Lupin Red said.

"What?" Lupin Yellow said.

The Lupinranger decided to run because thay cannot get the statue.

"They are running." Patren Nigou said.

"Damn you thief!" Patren Ichigou said.

* * *

Meanwhile.....

Ex-Aid, Brave, Build, Cross-Z Charge, Shishi Red, Koguma Skyblue and four Zyuohger were fighting Destroga and his army.

"Yasei Kaihou!" the Zyuohger said.

Zyuoh Elephant kicked spinning Zyuoh Shark to increased the power to attacked the Destroga's army.

Zyuoh Tiger and Zyuoh Lion were scratching the monsters of Destroga's army.

GALAXY!

Shishi Red and Koguma Skyblue used their finisher of all monsters of Destroga army to kill them.

"No!" Destroga said.

"Let's go!" Ex-Aid said while he and other rider do a rider kick attack at Destroga. The attack so effective that it managed to damage Destroga.

"Damn you!" Destroga said.

"You already lose!" Brave said.

"Just give up!" Build said.

Destroga then smiled. "One of my monster found it. I can feel it. He told me through telepathy before he dead." Destroga said while laughing evilly like a villian before he left.

"No!" Cross-Z charge said before all of them turn back into their civilian form.

"What was he mean by that?" Hiiro said.

"I wonder what that is?" Amu said.

"We must stop him." Emu said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until this far.
> 
> I hope ypu enjoy my story.  
> Don't forget to comment and subscribe.


	4. The Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destroga trying to take the Dragon Crystal but he fail.  
> Finally, his mysterious ally appear and helped him.

Destroga go to the forest to take the statue.

"It is heavy!" Destroga said.

Destroga tried to destroy the statue to take the crystal inside, but the statue still the same without even a scratch even when he used his most powerful attack to destroy it.

"Damn! What this thing made of?" he said.

Then, the mysterious man who has a deal with him came.

"Thanks for your help." he said while gave him a powerful sword.

"What is this?" Destroga said.

"The powerful weapon that you asked to make. I make a sword because it suited you more than gun and anything else." that man said.

"I guess I can do what I want now. Thank for giving me some copies of dead monster to used." Destroga said and left.

That man put a sticker on the statue.

"It will destroyed soon." that man said.

* * *

 Meanwhile.....

Destroga and his armies of monsters were attacking the city to test his new weapon and doing some destruction like any other monster in super heroes movie to shows he was evil.

"I will destroy you all." he said.

Then, the heroes coming.

"Stop!" Lucky said.

"Let's do it." Emu said.

"I want to join too." Parado said.

"Let's do it together." Emu said. Then, Parado fused with Emu.

SHISHI KYUTAMA

MIGHTY BROTHER XX

RABBIT TANK

KOGUMA KYUTAMA

TADDLE FANTASY

DRAGON JELLY

SHARK

LION

ELEPHANT

TIGER

"Star Change"

"Henshin"

"Honno Kakusei"

MIGHTY BROTHER! FUTARI DE VICTORY X

TADDLE FANTASY

"D~a~i Henshin!" 

MIGHTY! MIGHTY! BROTHER (HEY!) DOUBLE X

RABBIT TANK! YEAH!

DRAGON IN CROSS-Z CHARGE! BURAA!

"We will test your luck." Shishi Red said then he and other heroes were attacking the monster.

"Let's go Emu!" said Ex-Aid Level XX R

"Ok!" said Ex-Aid Level XX L

Both Ex-Aid and Shishi Red fight Destroga because their were main character of their series so they fought the strongest enemy.

"Die!" said Brave while slashing the monster with his sword.

Most of the monsters were dead and exploded.

"Yasei Kaihou!" the Zyuohger said.

"Take this!" Zyuoh Lion said while he and Zyuoh Tiger were scratching some of the monsters to kill the monsters.

"Hah!" Zyuoh Elephant said while smack some monsters on the ground and step on them using his big pair of boots.

"Paon!" he said.

Zyuoh Shark were swimming on the ground and jumping out to attack and go back few times to confuse the enemies. "Here!" she said while spinning like a ball to kill them.

GALAXY

Koguma Skyblue use his Kyuspear to slash the monsters that fought him. 

"Serves your right!" Koguma Skyblue said laughing like a kid.

Build and Cross-Z Charge were using their Rider Kick to finish the enemies.

"That was easy." Build said.

"I should say that!" Cross- Z Charge said.

"NO!" Destroga said after all his monsters were defeated by the heroes.

"That what you get for attacking us!" Ex-Aid Level XX R (Parado) said.

"Let's finish him." Shishi Red said.

Shishi Red and both Ex-Aid were using their sword as finisher but, Destroga deflected the attack back to them and explode.

The heroes transformations were cancelled and knocked out.

"HAHAHA!" Destroga said while laughing evilly and left.

After few minutes, Misora and Poppy came and woke them up.

"Emu! wake up!" Poppy said.

"Poppy?" Emu said.

"Misora?" Sento said when he were just woke up.

"Thank goodness you lived." Misora said.

"I won't die that easily." Sento said.

"Damn! he got away." Ryuga said.

"Let's go after him." Lucky said.

"Wake Up!" Hiiro said to wake Amu who were on him.

Amu finally woke up and realised what happened and just smiled.

"I'm sorry." Amu said.

"Why she not on me but this kid!" Leo said jealously while pointing at Kotaro who were on him before. 

"I'm sorry about that." Kotaro said.

"I'm glad it not you." Sela said.

"Anyway, Let's think of a plan." Tusk said.

* * *

Tomorrow.....

Destroga was attacking the city to scare the people.

"HAHAHA" he said before shot by the Global Police aka The Patranger who were lost.

"FREEZE!" Keiichirou said.

"You must stop what you were doing." Sakuya said.

"We will arrest you." Tsukasa said.

"KEISATSU CHANGE" the three police said before shot their gun at the sky and their Patranger suit were formed on them.

"PATREN ICHIGOU"

"PATREN NIGOU"

"PATREN SANGOU"

"KEISATSU SENTAI PATRANGER."

The Patranger start shooting Destroga. 

"That won't hurt me!" Destroga said.

"How about this?" Patren Ichigou said while hit Destroga using his Pat Megabo.

"Why you?!" Destroga said angrily.

Then, Lupinranger came.

"Lupin Red!"

"Lupin Blue!"

"Lupin Yellow!"

"Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger."

"The thief!" Patren Nigou said.

"We can fight later. The monster first" Lupin Red said.

"I guess that the best for now." Patren Ichigou said.

Then, Emu and the gang came to help them.

"Who are they?" Emu asked.

"Maybe a new Super Sentai. Or two." Lucky said.

"Let's help them." Sento said before all of them transform and attacked Destroga together to increasing their chance to win.

After a good fight, Destroga finally weaken

Then, Good Striker came and attacked Destroga.

"What was that?" Destroga said surprised by Good Striker appearance.

"I choose the thief!" Good Striker said while landing on Lupin Red's hand.

."No!" Destroga said when all of them were about to activate their finisher to finished him off with the Sentai were charging their gun and the Riders were 'charging' their leg to do a rider kick.

When all of the attack were about to hit Destroga, then Build suddenly kicked all other attack.

"HAHAHA! Good Job my friend." Destroga said.

"No problem!" Build said.

"NO!" Cross-Z said. 

 


	5. True Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real enemy appeared before the heroes.
> 
> Then, destroyer of the world appeared

"Sento!" Cross-Z who just transform into Cross-Z Charge said.

"Why you doing this?!" Ex-Aid asked him.

"I was on his side!" Build said.

"What?!" Shishi Red said.

"No way!" Koguma Skyblue said.

"HAHAHA!" Destroga said.

Build started attacking them.

"I will handle him!" Cross-Z Charge said.

The other riders and sentai were fighting destroga and his armies full of monster who appeared out of nowhere with many number.

"Why they suddenly increase!" Zyuoh Tiger said.

"We just need to fight." Zyuoh Lion said.

Build and Cross-Z Charge was fighting for real like their lives were depends on it.

"Why you did this?" Cross-Z Charge asked.

"I fight for hatred and destruction!" Build said.

"You won't win!" Destroga said while slashing the Lupinranger and Ex-Aid.

"Not bad huh?!" Lupin Blue said.

"Let's use this!" Lupin Red said while using scissors to use Kaitou Boost.

He threw the boomerang but Destroga caught it and threw it to them.

"Oh no!" Lupin Yellow said.

Shishi Red who already in his Orion form were attacking Destroga.

When they were fighting then, they heard a sound. It was Destroga who were stabed by the man who helping him all this time.

"Damn you Yami!" Destroga said and he then die and explode.

Then, Build suddenly stopped moving and was punched by Cross-Z Charge that powerful enough to cancelled out his transformation.

"Sento!" Cross-Z Charge said. Everyone were looking at them before turned their eyes on that mysterious man again.

"I am Bakemo Yami, a member of Foundation X." that man said while picking up Destroga's word. He then wears a belt and took out a blue crystal from his pocket.

"Isn't that?...." Patren Ichigou said.

"Henshin!" Yami said before put the crystal into his belt and become a powerful monster.

"You can call me Dark!" said transformed Yami.

All the heroes were attacking Dark but it was useless because he was too strong.

* * *

Somewhere else.....

A mysterious man was at the mountain and he can feels what is happening around him.

"A big battle has happened." that man said.

"Damn you Decade!" that man said who named is Narutaki.

* * *

While all of them were fighting Dark, another man who is Kadoya Tsukasa was coming.

"Who are you?" Patren Nigou asked.

"I am just a passing through Kamen Rider" said Tsukasa while inserting a card into his driver and said...

"HENSHIN!"

KAMEN RIDE: DECADE.

Dark summoning some armies to support him.

Zyuoh Eagle and Zyuoh The World came and destroy some of them.

"Yamato, Misao!" Zyuoh Shark said.

"Luckily you guys are here!" Zyuoh Elephant said.

"Luckily we found a way to this world." Zyuoh Eagle said.

"I guess I will help the police this time." Good Striker said while go to Patren Ichigou.

Patren Ichigou, Nigou and Sangou fused into Patren Ugou.

Patren Ugou destroy some of the armies and split back.

Kamen Rider W and OOO came and rider kicking Dark from behind but the attack is not effected at all.

"Damn!" said right side of W.

Sento suddenly wakes up and tried remember what happened to him.

* * *

Flashback.....

While all of them was focused fighting, Build feels something touch him.

" _What was that?_ "

It was actually Destroga mind control needles.

After that, build betrayed his friends.

* * *

" _I think that happened?_ " Sento said to himself while touching the mark of Destroga needles earlier.

"Henshin!" he said.

RABBIT TANK! YEAH!

Build join the battle.

"You okay?" Cross-Z Charge asked him.

"Yeah!" Build said.

Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive and Ghost were coming.

"We will help!" Wizard said.

"What do you after?" Ghost asked.

"I want to become the ruler of the world." Dark said before some of his minions became giant.

"They can do that?" Cross-Z Charge said while transforming into Cross-Z Magma.

"HAHAHA"


	6. The Ultimate Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy became stronger. Can the heroes defeat him? Of course they can. But how?  
> Did the enemy surender? Or the heroes destroy him?

"It was my power!" Dark said.

"Doubutsu Dai Gattai!" Zyuohger said while summoning their mecha.

WILD TOUSAI DODEKA KING~~.

Wild Tousai Dodeka King fight with the monster.

"That one huge robot!" Cross-Z Magma said.

"Yeah!" Ex-Aid said.

"Let's go!" Brave said.

"Let's go!" Patren Nigou said but his senpai were focusing on fighting and not listening to him.

"Keiichiro-Senpai!" Patren Nigou said again.

"Ok! Tsukasa!" Patren Ichigou said.

Then, Patren Sangou and Decade look at him.

"Ok!" Patren Sangou said.

" _Of course. I don't have giant robot!_ " Decade said to himself.

Then, the Patranger summoning their mecha and forming Pat Kaiser.

"Let's go!" said Good Striker.

"If only he help us!" Lupin Red said.

"Time to use this!" Decade said while using a new card on his K-Touch.

W OOO FOURZE WIZARD GAIM DRIVE GHOST EX-AID BUILD

FINAL KAMEN RIDE: DECADE

Decade change into Special Complete Form with the card from right shoulder to left is Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid, Build, W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim.

"That cool!" Shishi Red Orion said.

Decade press all rider logos in the K-Touch.

A giant card appeared in front of each main riders.

GENIUS MUTEKI MUGEN TRIDORON KIWAMI INFINITY COSMIC PUTOTYRANNOSAURUS CYCLONEJOKERXTREME

The card fused with their armor and their change into their final form.

"What!" Dark said.

Dark then revive Gold Drive, Dark Ghost and Gamedeus.

"What was that?" Drive said.

"I will kill you!" Gold Drive said.

Decade insert a card into his driver.

FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DR-DR-DRIVE

Suddenly Drive's body was moving by itself and following was Decade doing. Both of them were doing rider kick to Gold Drive.

"What is happening?" Drive said.

FINAL ATTACK RIDE: GH-GH-GHOST

Decade and Ghost who were a bit confused were rider kicking Dark Ghost.

"That awesome." Ghost said.

FINAL ATTACK RIDE: EX-EX-EX-AID

Decade and Ex-Aid destroyed Gamedeus.

Sasori Orange, Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver were coming.

"Aniki!" Koguma Skyblue said.

"We will help you." Sasori Orange said.

"We are here too!" Kajiki Yellow said while fighting the monster with Washi Pink.

Then, three voyager were flying above them.

"Lucky!" Ookami Blue said.

"I'm ready!" Oushi Black said.

"Let's go!" Chameleon Green said.

Shishi Red Orion and Koguma Skyblue summon their voyager and fused with other three to form Kyuren-Oh.

Then, a train were coming.

"Sorry I'm late!" said Lupin X

"Noel" Lupin Yellow said.

"Let's fused!" Good Striker said while seperating itself with other Patranger parts.

"What are you doing?" Patren Ichigou said.

The machines combined and formed Good Cool Kaiser VSX.

TADDLE LEGACY

"Proceed to Level 100! Henshin!" Brave said while insert the gashat into his Gamer Driver to transform from Level 50 to Level 100.

Wild Tousai Dodeka King, Good Cool Kaiser VSX and Kyuren-Oh use their strongest attack to defeat the giant enemies.

All the monsters were defeated too.

"Damn you Kamen Rider! Damn you Super Sentai!" Dark said madly while gathering some dark energy and become giant. He defeated the three mecha that two of them were destroyed and only left Good Cool Kaiser VSX.

"What should we do?" Zyuoh Tiger asked.

"We must find a way." Zyuoh Elephant said.

* * *

Meanwhile.....

Kamen Rider Poppy were defeated by some monster and de-transform.

"Are you okay?" Sawa who was just came out of nowhere and asked.

"Sawa-san?" Misora said.

"I came with the others" Sawa said.

"What should we do?" Misora asked without noticing a monster trying to attack her, when she realised, the monster was already punched away.

"How dare you hurt my Miitan." Kazumi said.

"There they are!" Sawa said.

"Grease?" Misora said.

"Henshin!" Kazumi said.

ROBOT IN GREASE

Kamen Rider Grease destroy the monster.

He then fight another monster.

"I'm here!" Said Kamen Rider Rogue who were just came.

"You are late!" Grease said. Both of them managed to destroyed all the monster.

"Let Sento and the rest do the rest." Rogue said.

* * *

"Let me help you!" Build said.

"OK!" Lupin Red said while letting Build enter the main cockpit.

More monster were appearing.

"When this is going to end?" Zyuoh Eagle said before he change into Zyuoh Whale.

"We just need to do what we can." Zyuoh The World said.

Good Cool Kaiser VSX was attacking Dark.

"I open the door to other dimensions and world to summon monsters from other world. You cannot defeat me!" Dark said.

"Use your special attack!" Build said.

"Why should we listen to you?" Patren Ichigou said.

"I have an idea." Build said.

"Its not wrong to try." Lupin X said.

"Fine!" Patren Ichigou said.

Build put Super Sentai bottle into Drill Crusher and then he throw it outside and it became giant and Good Cool Kaiser VSX use it as weapon.

The VS Sentai use Good Cool Kaiser VSX finisher then the Drill Crusher to thrust into Dark's chest.

"Damn It!" Dark said while he became weaker.

"Because of you, many heroes also gather too." Build said.

Build jumped out from the mecha and go to the head jump into shoulder and touch the Drill Crusher to change it into it's normal size. He throws the weapon at Dark and using his Rider Kick to finished him off.

Dark exploded.

"Sento!" Cross-Z Magma said.

The monsters were also defeated by the heroes too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is almost over...
> 
> Thank you for supporting me from beginning of this story.


	7. After the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle is over. All of them were returning to their world.

"Sento!" Cross-Z Magma said.

"No way!" Ex-Aid said.

"Is he dead?" Brave asked.

"Let's go look for him." Shishi Red said.

An hour had passed and the still didn't found him.

"I guess that it." Emu said.

"No!" Ryuga said.

"What happened?" Misora who just arrived at the scene asked.

"Sento is lost!" Ryuga said.

Then, a portal appeared. The portal was dragging Ryuga and his friends.

"I think that is our home." Gentoku said.

"But Sento!" Misora said.

"We can think about him later." Sawa said.

"Let's go!" Kazumi said and he and others jumped into that portal.

Another portal appeared.

"Let's go!" Lucky said while he and his friend go into the portal.

Some other portal appeared. All of the heroes were back to their own world.

"I guess we are the only one here." Hiiro said.

"Well. It somehow feels quiet." Emu said.

"I will get going." Taiga said and left.

BAKUSOU BIKE

Emu ride on Bike Gamer.

"Want to ride with me?" Emu said.

"Since when you have that?" Hiiro asked.

"Kiriya give it to me" Emu said.

"Fine!" Hiiro said while ride behind Emu.

"Hold tight or you will fall." Emu said and he starting the bike and go to Seito University Hospital.

* * *

Kyuranger's World....

"I'm so tired!" Lucky said.

"Me too!" Kotaro said.

"You are not the only one fighting." Hamie said.

"We are tired too!" Balance said.

"I make some drink to replenish your energy." Spada said.

"Yossha Lucky!" Lucky said.

* * *

Patranger's office.....

"I guess that end well." Tsukasa said.

"Well... We can meet many heroes! I feel happy imagined that." Sakuya said.

"But still. The thief are not arrested yet!" Keiichirou said.

At Jurer....

"So we did not get anything." Tooma said.

"At least we are alive." Umika said.

"Now we know that there are many world out there." Kairi said.

"Now we can focus on finding the collection." Umika said.

Zyuland.....

"I'm glad Zyuland is okay." Yamato said.

"At least the monster did not destroy this place completely." Tusk said. 

"Yeah!" Leo said.

"Do you like this place?" Amu said.

"Well it not in good shape right now." Sela said.

"I think it is okay." Misao said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter....
> 
> Thank you for reading this story.


	8. The Return of A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nascita crew were sad because one of their friend was disappeared.
> 
> Will their friend return?
> 
> Or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally It is the last chapter.
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this.

Sento returned to the Nascita, but the place is empty.

"Hello?" Sento said.

Then, Misora appeared.

"Sento." Misora said.

"Miss me?" Sento said.

"I'm worried you know." Misora said, then she hug Sento and said "Please, don't do it again."

"Ok."

Sento then push Misora to the wall and smiling.

"What are you doing?" Misora said while her face is a bit red and her heart beats faster.

Sento's face were close to her, she then close her eyes and ready to be kissed.

* * *

Misora suddenly woke up from her sleep.

" _So it was a dream?_ "

"Are you okay?" Sawa said.

"Yeah!" Misora said.

"Any thing about Sento?" Ryuga asked Kazumi who mwas just entered Nascita.

"No. I try contacting the other world too but it negative." Kazumi said. Then, he is looking at Misora and smiling happily. "Miitan!" Kazumi said and run to her.

"Go away!" Misora said while pushed him away.

Then, a door open slowly and everyone looking at the door expecting Sento.

"Hi!" Gentoku said while entered the place.

"Damn it beardo!" Kazumin said.

"Your face look funny." Gentoku said.

"Its not funny!" Ryuga said.

* * *

Sento woke up. He looks his surrounding and realised he was at unknown place.

" _Where am I?_ " Sento said to himself. He tried to remeber what happened to him during the battle.

"Yo!" someone said.

Sento looks at the person and said "Evolt!" because the person is Evolt in Soichi appearance.

Then, he remember what happened to him.

* * *

Flashback....

Build was attacking Dark.

Dark explode and make him thrown away into a portal that appeared.

He then become unconscious before found by Evolt.

End of flashback.....

* * *

"Where are the others?" Sento asked.

"They are safe. I think. I am just saw you lying so I take you here." Evolt said.

"Why you are saving me?" Sento asked.

"If you die I will have one less person to played with." Evolt said while laughing.

"Fine!" Sento said and leave.

* * *

That night....

Misora, Ryuga, Sawa, Kazumi and Gentoku are deceding to spend their night together at Nascita.

"The food ready!" Sawa said while she and Misora serve the food.

"It's look good." Ryuga said.

"Who turn to cook for tomorrow breakfast?" Kazumi said.

"It is me!" Gentoku said.

"No way!" Kazumi said.

Then, the door open and the person they were waiting for was here.

"I'm home." Sento said.

"Sento!" all of them said and hugged him.

"Did you guys miss me?" he said.

"A bit." Ryuga said.

"I'm sure maybe you guys dreaming about me." Sento said.

Misora were blushing while saying "NO! we are not!"

"Whatever." Sento said while smiling.

* * *

 

THE END.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it is over.
> 
> Thank for reading this story.
> 
> You guys are my heroes for supporting me.  
> Love you.....<3


End file.
